videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle Rhythm
Unleash the power of music! -Hibiki Battle Rhythm ''is a 2013 fighting video game was maded by YouTube career in 2007 named Maximilian Dood. If was developed and published by NetherRealm Studios and Draconian Games. Release in December 9, 2013 for the PC, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Wii U and Zeo. Within fulled updates above the new console, Dreamcast 2 is going release in 2014. Gameplay and Features ''Battle Rhythm plays like the Street Fighter series, in which the fights take place in a Best of Three rounds, but with shades of the Tekken and Killer Instinct series when it comes to making combos (juggles included in the case of Tekken). There are two types of signature attacks in the game. The first is the Super Rhythmic Moves, akin to the EX Arts of the Street Fighter series and the Shadow Moves of Killer Instinct. The Super Rhythmic Moves cost the half of the Rhythm Bar. The second is the Ultra Rhythmic Move, which costs the entire Rhythm Bar and is the game's equivalent of Street Fighter V's Critical Art and Tekken 7's Rage Art. The Arcade Mode will have 7 regular matches, followed by the Rival vs. Rival match akin to Soul Calibur series' Destined Battle, concluding with the two final matches. In the Story Mode, after you choose a character, it will be accompanied by pictures that depict said character's main motives for entering the tournament, similar to the current Tekken games. The endings for each character, on the other hand, will be more like cinematic cutscenes, which takes place in the aftermath of the tournament. There are also interlude cutscenes in Arcade Mode where characters will interact with each other right before the fight and then after the fight. In the middle of the Health Bar, there are two sub-bars: the Guard and the Precision Indicators. The Guard Indicator shows how much can you block opponent's attacks. It's divided in four sections, and each time you get a Guard Break, a section is broken until only one remains. The Precision Indicator shows how much damage decreases with each attack and replenishes with every second of inactivity. Does the Precision Indicator remind us of Samurai Shodown V's Kenki Gauge. Like the Killer Instinct series, you can apply a Combo Breaker, named Rhythm Breaker. There's an actual Training Zone. Said zone is similar to the ones seen in the recent Street Fighter games, but with the fun effect of having the entire zone flashing with different colors, like a discotheque. In this game, the fighting styles listed in their profiles are a mix of actual martial arts with musical genres. Plot Decades ago, a fighting ceremony where the music and the martial arts combine, is celebrated worldwide. For twelve tournaments, Ken Lee was the supreme Rhythmic Martial Arts Champion in history, that is until his friend and rival Don Z, defeated him out of rage and he's no longer heard of altogether. Now, Carlos Velásquez, Ken Lee's top student, alongside with his childhood friends Joaquín Ortíz, Rina Yamanaka, Adriana Salazar and Iván Díaz, unite as the ultimate fighting team, the Rhythm Battlers. Both of them are joining the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament where they collide with the best of the best in the world. However, a shadow figure watching behind the scenes, lures them to a sinister trap. Rosters The game starts with 16 core playable characters and without further ado, these are the two bosses. Default * Carlos Velásquez * Garrett McRae * Murdock Jameson * Rina Yamanaka NPC * Azimilor * Carmen Salazar * Daniela Yamanaka * Kelly McRae * Ken Lee * Leo McRae * Nolan McRae * Rodrigo Velásquez * Sally McRae * Samson Dempsey * Sayaka Yamanaka * Yoshiro Yamanaka Arenas Default # Nana Mizuki High School # Rumble in Detroit # UFC Octagon # Villa Florentina Modes * Arcade * Character Customization * Draconian Network System * Endless * King of the Hill * Music Shop * Online Match * Rhythm Quest * Story * Survival * Training * Versus Development On December 26, 2011, i announcement above first game of Draconian Games. Within every same fighting game? Well you said, this is music of fighting era, that right thinks can doing and shared universe off course. I corfirmed 4 characters named (Carlos Velásquez, Murdock Jameson, Rina Yamanaka and Garrett McRae), that's ready to played at this time. On PC, comes to website and register to play or go to steam as well. Comes to the gameplay trailer for Battle Rhythm haves revealed in April 17, 2012 as well then. Revealed the character of BR, Joaquín Ortiz, official trailer is set in August 18, 2012. On December 5, 2012, there is another trailer is could be Natalie Volkova, the professional assassin, .... former martial arts professor, you know. Two characters arrived in March 10, 2013, Reggie Weimann and Tomas Cristiano, this is gonna be great! Oh and there is more trailer in 2013 off course. On March 23, an funky fighter named Lu Fong right, is so much. On April 29, is a class clown, Iván Díaz, well is should be the childhood friend of the Rhythm Battlers. Here comes boxing woman i ever heard, Shantel Jameson, Murdock's sister, who haves revealed in May 4, 2013. On May 17, WWE Superstars Damian Williams comes to join the Battle Rhythm tournament, i got slow away to the christmas. On July 13, Takeru Hojo, and on July 29, Adriana Salazar, Carlos's cousin. On August 11, high-class bodyguard named Jacob Moses, his fighting style, Soul Maga some plains. Final revealed trailer of Battle Rhythm, Kastor Euklideus was veteran of the Rhythmic Combat, someplace in November 3. Maximilian Dood want to see 8 challangers in 2014. Before launch, Max get showing the combat mechanics, he haves idea for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One, oh and btw, i made bosses reveal trailer, if showing in November 21 as well, and here to launch in December. Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Games Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Draconian Games